


an eye for an eye

by irlmono



Series: porcelain mono au [2]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Crying, Gen, Heavy Angst, Knives, Mild Gore, Payback, Revenge, Ruler Trauma, Short One Shot, hope its good, idk how to write gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmono/pseuds/irlmono
Summary: (au where mono goes to the school)mono has had enough.
Series: porcelain mono au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924387
Kudos: 32





	an eye for an eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doceo_Percepto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doceo_Percepto/gifts), [Zoloto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoloto/gifts).



Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. The sound of Teacher’s ruler hitting Mono’s tender skin reverberates around the empty classroom. He screams with every slap of the metal, tears flowing freely down his fragile cheeks, even though Teacher told him not to cry or she’ll give him something to cry about, he can’t stop sobbing. Six sits hunched over in the corner of the room, next to a giant bookcase, shaking as she watches Teacher poke and prod and cut and smack her friend. She can’t do anything. She doesn’t want the same treatment, although it is hard for her to watch the sight in front of her. Bruises are forming and Mono is battered and bleeding but Teacher doesn’t stop. He falls to the floor, knees knocking against each other as he collapses onto the hardwood, groaning in pain. Six’s heart aches at the way the small boy scrambles away as fast as he can and cowers in the corner next to her, trembling, thin shoulders shaking and heaving as he cries. She pulls him close as Teacher stalks towards them, towering over their small forms.

As Teacher raises her ruler, planning to strike them both, Mono pushes Six to the side, out of harm’s way and takes the hit. He wails, cries loud and raw, and covers his stinging face with his hands. Crimson blood leaks through his fingers and he inhales sharply, feeling slightly nauseous at the sight of all of the blood. He can’t put up with much more of this, he says to himself. Six taught him to be brave, and brave he shall be. Mono stands; head raised high; posture confident although the way his whole body shakes and trembles under Teacher’s stern gaze proves that he is nowhere near confident. Fear and horror washes over him as he realises that he’s probably going to get him and Six killed, but he still looks up and meets eyes with the monster that had made his life a fucking misery.

“No more,” he says, voice quiet.

“What was that, boy?” Teacher asks, voice filled with bewilderment.

“No. More,” Mono repeats, this time his voice is louder, although raspy it is more powerful than before, and while Teacher stands shellshocked, he grabs the ruler from her tight grasp.

It’s lighter than he expected, even though it's bigger than him, somehow he can carry it. He smiles, for the first time in forever, and lifts the ruler up above his head, a mischievous glint in his pitch black eyes. Teacher’s eyes widen, and she makes a grab for the ruler but he throws it to Six, who is smaller and slightly weaker, but she manages to catch it. They share a knowing look and Mono reaches his hand into the pocket of his trench coat. He pulls out a blade. Weapons in the school were forbid but he had snuck it in ages ago, just in case he needed to fight off someone or something. Mono slowly walks up to Teacher, knife in hand. An eye for an eye. An eye for an eye. He was going to make her suffer just as much as he had. Teacher falls; it’s his chance. He runs up to her and thrusts the knife towards her, a threatening motion, as if to say “stay on the ground”. She complies, and Mono drags the sharp tip across the skin of her arm, drawing blood. He stabs at her arm, over and over, then moves to her chest.

“This is for,” Mono stabs at her chest, “all of the times,” stab, “you made me feel,” stab, “like SHIT!”

He keeps piercing her until she stops moving completely, then drags his knife across her throat, blood pouring from the cut in her neck. Mono stands up, discarding the bloody pocket knife on the floor, and walks up to where Six is sitting, watching with wide green eyes peeking out from behind her bangs. He grins maliciously and helps the smaller girl up to her feet, mind whirring with adrenaline as they leave the classroom as fast as they can.

An eye for an eye, Mono thinks to himself. An eye for an eye.


End file.
